The Selfish One
by Mikage24
Summary: He was a man of greed, so he couldn’t be satisfied with just this. Taking place after ep 15/ LelouchxCC


**A/N:** Unbeta-ed just like always :( Please kindly look pass my mistakes and enjoy my story, as much as I enjoyed writing it. In this shot, there will be two different C.C.s but I believe you can easily tell them apart :D Taking place after ep 15, so it will contain some spoilers.

.

* * *

**The Selfish One**

--oOo--

_.  
_

_He was a man of greed, so he couldn't be satisfied with just this._

.

.

"You're the best master I ever have," The voice was low and unfamiliar, leaving no trace of the charming arrogance that was once _her_ trademark. Now, it was nothing but honest and grateful. Her head was downcast and both of her eyes were hidden behind green bangs; she still didn't dare to look at him directly. Then again, it was not like there was anything he wanted to see in those orbs: they were no longer fierily golden, but dulled into a dark amber shade.

She was fidgeting uneasily on his couch; her hands clutched the new dress he had brought earlier. He thought, probably she never had such fine clothes before.

"Just eat," Lelouch said, soon learning to be gentle and careful not to frighten the child in her. She was startled at the slightest movement of his, as if the abuse was expected to come at any moment. It would take a long time to calm her down afterward.

He pushed the pizza dish toward her.

"Can I really have this?" The question came out louder this time, but still too weak to his liking. She really should be more enthusiasm about that pizza. He was too used to those impossible orders and sarcastic comebacks of _her_, that this pathetic phrase sounded like a bad joke in his ears.

That's right, Lelouch was expecting the witch to laugh and tell him all this was another one of her games at any moment.

He nodded.

"Thank you so much," her small lips curved up, forming a shy smile as she timidly reached for a piece of food.

His eyes widened. That kind of smile on her face was just so wrong.

She seemed happy.

As if she hadn't eaten it more than a million times before, the girl tentatively bit down the pizza, examining it, once again liking it for the first time.

"I've never ate such delicious food before," she admitted, and Lelouch couldn't help but felt a pang of disappointment. He was hoping for a greater reaction and maybe, recognition. His eyes wandered upon Cheese-kun, now lying forgotten on the opposite couch.

_Its mistress will never return again. Nor will my…_

Why did things have to turn out like this?

A nauseous wave of frustration again consumed his mind. Lelouch really could never understand that witch. Did something happen and made _her_ lose her memories or was that _her _own free will? Did _she _really doubt he would be able to fulfill _her _true wish so _she_ chose to leave the world? Did _she_ already forget _her_ promise to stand beside him until the end?

He had so many questions, and _she_ was no longer there to answer them.

_How ironic,_ Lelouch thought bitterly, _this is her true self, but she isn't the one I made a contract with._

This child was not enough.

"I'm really sorry, Master."

"What?" He looked at her, surprised. The girl had stopped eating, and now had her head down and her hands again fidgeting the dress. She spoke in a nervous, hesitant voice.

"I-I'm sorry if my poor skills don't meet your expectation. I mean… you have such disappointed look on your face, and you don't even bother to order me to do anything. I know I'm just a filthy slave, but if there's anything I can do… I will do anything you say…."

"That's enough!" Lelouch snapped angrily. He was disgusted at how weak and pathetic the witch had become; and even more disgusted at himself for being disgusted at her.

_She is not MY witch!_

Her horrified eyes widened, her small figure cowered in fear and he instantly regretted his action. That's right; she's not his partner, nor his important accomplice. The one now in front of Lelouch was an empty shell of what _she_ had once been, only with the mind of a miserable little slave.

_Her _existence had become no more than a mere illusion, and he had no right to blame its loss on this child.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, Master!! Please… forgive my rudeness…" She broke into strangled sobs, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching across table, pulling her trembling body into his embrace. He cursed himself.

This was the first time Lelouch initiated an intimate position between them, but he was sure it wasn't the reason for the uneasy and unfamiliar feelings he was experiencing. Her body was too small, too vulnerable and too easy to break that only served to anger him further. It was like he was holding in his arms a stranger, and she was even worse than Shirley.

"Calm down," he assured her, but his own voice was trembling, too. It took all of Zero's coldness to control the chaos of emotions in his mind, only because Lelouch didn't want to scare the child no more. "It's alright. I'm not angry or anything," he lied.

"Please don't throw me away… There's no one… no one has treated me kindly like you, Master… I've never had such clean clothes, delicious food and wonderful room before. You never beat me or scold me like the others... I just want to please you…"

Her blabbering was almost incoherent, but it did break his heart.

"I don't need you to do anything… just never, ever leave me again," he whispered heavily, head against thin shoulder. "Promise me."

Her small body slowly relaxed, and he was waiting.

"I'll always stay by your side, Master," came the quiet reply, "As long as you want it."

_So fast and ready,_ Lelouch achingly thought, _just because I am her master._

Pulling a little back so he could see her better, he wiped the fresh trails of tears off her cheeks. Although he did hate it when _she _ordered him around, Lelouch hated even more to see her crying. She was so pale and delicate, just like a melting snowflake. It was bound to disappear at any moment.

Lelouch suddenly felt more tired than any battle could ever cause him to.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier. It's not your fault," he apologized.

"You're really kind," the child smiled, "I'm so lucky that I got a wonderful master like you."

She seemed happier than he had ever seen _her_.

Lelouch realized, at that moment, maybe bringing her happiness would not be a difficult task at all. He could be a good master, treat her kindly, provide her food and clothes… and she could be a happy slave. He could protect her, teach her everything, fulfill all her needs… and she could be a happy little sister. He could give her a home, a family, a new identity … and she could be a happy new person.

He would make sure that she would always be loved...

But what about C.C.?

The witch had sacrificed _herself_, so that this child could have a new chance without the Geass curse, a happy life in _her_ place. Maybe that was why _she_ didn't want to get close to anyone in this world. To everyone else, _she_ was only a mere illusion, a passing wind that left no trace of its existence. Soon, _she_ would be forgotten. _Her_ true name would never be called again, only being embedded deep in the heart of one person. The question was, would he be able to let _her_ go?

_The world has done with her,_ Lelouch decided, _but I have not._

He might no longer need _her_ as a Geass giver, a back-up Zero, or as a war confident…

He might no longer have to take care of _her_ problems, to protect_ her_, to worry about _her _when he was away…

But he would miss _her_ as his closest partner, the only one who knew everything about him yet would never judge him, the only person he could be true to. For that, there would not be any replacement.

He only wanted _her._

"Can I call you C.C.?" His eyes looked down, refused to see who he was asking.

"Yes, Master. You shall call me by anything you want."

He sighed quietly. To him, the name wasn't just anything, and he would make sure someday she would realize that.

He wanted to make _her _smile.

Lelouch wondered which one of them was truly the selfish one. _She_, who had choose to leave him in order of ending her endless years of unloved misery, or he now determinedly seeking to have _her _back for his own sake?

_Our pact is not ended by any means, C.C. This time, it shall be me who come to get you._

"And my name is Lelouch."

He would not lose _her_.

.

* * *

Thank you for reading till the end XD Feel free to review if you like it :D _(or hate it, critisms are welcomed, too!)_


End file.
